3 Steps
by DreamBig808
Summary: As Korra is coping with Mako's rejection, Tahno approaches her, saying he can help her win Mako back. Korra then enters a fake relationship with Tahno as she takes on the three steps to get Mako back. But, what will she do when she realizes he isn't the one she's in love with?
1. Step 1: Make Him Jealous

**Sorry I haven't written in such a long time! Started writing this story last year with KauiLani, we just never finished it... UNTIL I found it again in my documents and started it up again. Our writing muses ran out of juice, so we decided to take a break from collabs, and that break turned into a few weeks... then a few months... then that eventually turned into a year. **

**DID YOU GUYS WATCH THE FINALE? Ohemgizzle. Tarrlok and Noatok :c AND MAKORRA IS CANON NOW. OH MY POOR BOLIN, LET ME LOVE YOU. IROH AND ASAMI NEED TO BE. AND TAHNO. You need to be apart of Team Avatar...**

** Haha I know, I know. The finale was done with over a month ago... I just wanted to express my feels for the show and its characters still :3 Now time for the long wait for season 2! In the mean time, I have Young Justice, GLTAS, and Star Wars: The Clone Wars to watch on every Saturday morning. ****(And omygoodness at the most recent episodes. So many feels ; _ ;)** That will suffice until the return of LOK. Oh, and the fanfics. Definitely the fanfics.  


**This story will hopefully make up for the previous one we wrote, _Private Lessons_, where Makorra ended up being endgame. In this one, Tahno and Korra 5ever, lol. Well here's the first chapter, please feel free to review afterwards. Thanks! :)  
**

**All characters belong to the creators of LOK~  
**

* * *

"Hey, Uhvatar." Tahno said with a sly smile, as he leaned against the frame of the entryway to the gym. He ran a hand through his glossy hair as he looked at a startled Korra.

"Tahno?" She said with surprise as she looked over her shoulder. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Aren't you going to train for your next match? I'm sure it'll be a tough one." She smiled smugly, clearly knowing that his next match was against her.

Tahno chuckled and walked up to her. "What am _I _doing _here?_ You sound so surprised to see me. Aw, don't tell me that little miss Uhvatar has been missing the brilliant, magnificent, spectacular, and not to mention, _gorgeou-_"

"Ugh," Korra groaned, holding her hand up with a bored expression. "Not in a million years, Pretty Boy. Save the speech for your fangirls. Now if you'll excuse me, you're cutting in on my practice time." She complained and shoved him away. She began to walk away, but what Tahno says next stops her.

"Oh, just you wait Uhvatar. Soon enough, I'll get you to start liking me." His eyes glance over to Mako, who was staring at the two the whole time. Tahno closed the distance between him and Korra and whispered in her ear. "Looks like your boyfriend is getting jealous over there." Korra quickly took a step back, away from Tahno.

Korra looked over her shoulder, and then turned back to Tahno as she rolled her eyes. "It's not like that. And he's only irritated because you're here during _our_ practice time, _Pretty Boy_." She said with a sigh.

Tahno smiled. "Oh, _Uhvatar_. Don't tell me that you're still in love with Mr. Hot Shot over there."

Korra cringed. "It doesn't concern you." Korra hissed, and then turned to walk away.

"I could help you, you know."

With that one statement, Korra froze in her steps. He smirked. "Are you interested?" Korra glanced back at him with a frown. "What're you playing at, Tahno?" she asked him cautiously.

"Why, to help you get your man back of course. What else?" Tahno smirked. "So…you interested, _Uhvatar_?" Korra didn't reply, but only remained silent and looked at Tahno. Taking that as a yes, Tahno continued. "Alright, I'll help you on one condition." He said as he held up his index finger.

"And what might that be?" Korra asked with a raised brow as she turned her body toward him.

Tahno smiled and walked casually up to her, leaning down so he and Korra were face to face. "Do _not _fall in love with me." He said in a serious tone.

Korra was unsure about this. Unsure about the idea, yes, but mostly unsure about Tahno. The idea of being with Mako she liked. She liked the idea even more when she remembered Pema's words about doing something instead of seeing your true love spending his life with the wrong woman. Though, when she tried doing something, it didn't work out exactly as she thought it would have. Directly confessing to him didn't work out, and maybe words just wasn't enough. If a confession didn't work, then maybe taking the initiative to get him back would work. But, the thing is, the idea came from Tahno, who is, not to mention the Fire Ferrets' rival's captain. There were so many reasons to not trust him. Tahno was snotty, untrustworthy, arrogant, conceited, and…well, Korra just didn't like him. She didn't even consider what she was getting herself into, and what may come by doing this, but as skeptical as she was, Korra could feel the words that would confirm her agreement creeping slowly up her throat. Korra stared at him for a few seconds, and then tried to stifle a laugh and snorted. "Who would?"

"That's the spirit!" Tahno chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders. When she started to protest, Tahno shushed her. "This is part of the plan. It's step number one. Make him _jealous_." He smiled slyly. He looked up to see Mako staring bullets at him.

Korra blushed. "I don't think so... what if he takes it the wrong way?"

"Darling," Tahno said, as he smiled at Korra. "Why, that's the _point_." He then leaned down and kissed her cheek. Korra cringed in disgust. "_Yeesh_. At least make it _look_ real. Man, you may be the Uhvatar, but can you at least _try _to act like you are in love with me?"

Korra glared at him. "I thought you said not to." She retorted. Tahno looked at her with a look that said '_Are you freaking kidding me?'_ Korra groaned. "_Fine._"

She glanced at Mako then looked back up at Tahno, and hesitantly moved closer to his face before shying back again and pushing him away, already regretting her choice to do this in the first place. "I can't do _this_!" Korra whispered to Tahno.

Tahno grabbed Korra by her waist and pulled her into a hug. "If you don't do this, you won't get Hot Shot over there. You wouldn't want to see him swooning over the wrong girl now, would you?"

Korra whispered into his ear with contempt. "You are _despicable._"

Tahno smiled wickedly, and pulled away from their embrace, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Just come and lay it on me babe." He leaned down slightly and leered over at Mako, making sure he saw everything. "What are you waiting for? Go for it." he whispered irritably to Korra.

Korra glared up at him and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him down to her face. "Don't call me babe." she said annoyed, before shutting her eyes and crushing her lips against his.

Tahno leaned in to it and his hands slithered down her back and wrapped around her hips. Korra felt like she could puke, but she gathered up all of her courage to continue. _Just put up with this for now Korra... do you want to be with Mako or not? _She thought to herself as if it were her new mantra.

Tahno glanced over at Mako and his eyes glinted with mischief. He took one of his hands and put it up to Korra's chin, tilting her head up and opening her mouth slightly to let his tongue enter. Korra's eyes flew open at the sudden intrusion of her mouth. She glared up at Tahno and gave him the '_What the hell are you doing?' _look. Tahno teased her more by twirling her tongue with his. Korra winced when Tahno bit her lip, and forced her to gasp. Tahno quickly took the back of her head and brought her lips to his lips once more. Korra shivered as Tahno's tongue slithered over her lips and into her mouth.

Mako watched from a distance wide eyed and mouth gaping. _Since... WHEN?!_

Asami looked at him quizzically. "Mako? What's wrong?" She asked as she followed his gaze. "Oh my..." She chuckled. "Well if you look at that, isn't that something. Wonder when _that _happened." Asami said, as she put her hand up to her mouth in awe.

"You just read my mind." Mako said scowling, as he continued to look at the pair.

Asami sighed and pulled on Mako's arm. "C'mon, let's go. We'll give them a minute and then you two can go to practice alright?"

Mako glared at Tahno and his hands turned into fists. "Sweetie?" Asami interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, right... right." Mako pulled himself together and reluctantly walked away. He glanced back at Korra as Asami tugged him along.

Tahno stopped abruptly after Mako had left, and left Korra gasping for air. "Jeez!" Korra complained. "You could've _at least _let me _breathe!_" She exclaimed. Tahno turned his attention to Korra.

"Not bad, Uhvatar." he smirked as he wiped the corner of his mouth. "Care for another round?" He smiled wickedly as he licked his lips.

Korra pushed him away and wiped her mouth furiously. "What was _that?"_ she glowered at him.

"What was what?" Tahno asked her innocently, curious to see what she meant.

"Don't play coy. _That._ What was that?" Korra said, pointing to her mouth.

"Uh, a kiss? What else Uhva—Oh! You mean the tongue! Ahaha, you've never had a kiss like that before have you?" Tahno smirked.

Korra frowned, continuing to wipe her mouth. "Don't do something like that ever again..." she said flustered.

Tahno smiled at the sight of seeing Korra's flustered face, and then sighed as he put both hands upon his hips. "My, my," He said as he shook his head. "Mr. Hot Shot sure has some willpower, eh?" He said to himself.

Korra looked at him with a look that said '_What the hell?'_ "You have got to be kidding me. What else was he supposed to do? He was with his _girlfriend_. I am pretty sure he wouldn't act out his so called _jealousy _in front of her!" She said with frustration. "Besides, I don't even think he likes me."

Tahno rolled his eyes. "Are _you _kidding me right now? He's clearly into you," He said. "Only the spirits knows why." He muttered with an exasperated tone and Korra glared at him. "He's just like an _onion._"

Korra stared at him with a confused look. "An... _onion_?"

Tahno crossed his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seriously woman?! How can you be so dense and unknowing in _love?_ Onion as in having layers. It's slow to peel off. It's slow for _us_ to get through to _Mako_. You know, to make him jealous?" He explained, but when he saw the still confused look on Korra's face, he sighed. "Haven't you ever read those novels?"

Korra looked at him weirdly. "Aaaand I'm assuming that... _you do?_" She tried to stifle a laugh.

"Anything to impress the ladies." He shrugged with a smile.

"Of course you would. Look Pretty Boy, I gotta get to practice. Either you leave or I'll make you." Korra said with an icy tone.

"Ouch." He said with a mocking cringe. "You know, that is counted as domestic abuse."

Korra groaned with irritation and glared at him. "Shut your damn annoying mouth and leave."

Tahno waved his hand. "Nah-uh. What's the magic words?"

Korra glared at him. "_Please leave._" She said. Tahno smirked. "Nope."

Korra placed a hand on her hip and gave an exasperated sigh. "_What_, then?"

"It's three words." He hinted, and walked over to her.

Korra looked at him irritably and rolled her eyes as he walked to her, slowly becoming accustomed to Tahno leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"I. Love. You." Tahno smirked.

Korra was startled, and Tahno noticed. He smiled, pleased with her reaction. On the other hand, Korra was displeased. She took a step back and looked at Tahno. "I'll give you four instead," she smiled, "No. Way. In. HELL." She said, and turned around to join her team for practice.

"Oh, boo." Tahno complained, as he watched her leave. When she rejoined the Fire Ferrets, Tahno grinned and pivoted on his heel, turning to the entrance of the gym.

"Heh. Just you wait, Uhvatar. Just you wait."


	2. We're Dating Now

**I'm sorry for the late update ; _ ;**

* * *

We're Dating Now

As Korra walked up to the training area, she encountered Mako and Bolin already doing their drills. She removed her pelt around her waist and started to stretch. Mako was punching the stuffing out of the punching bag when he saw Korra from the corner of his eye. He heaved a sigh. "You're late."

Bolin quickly whipped himself around. "Oh, hey there Korra!" He smiled, and returned to lifting weights with more vigor than he previously had before.

"Sorry." Korra shrugged and began to waterbend. Mako scratched his head in irritation and walked over to her. "We need to talk."

Korra looked at him. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes, something is very wro-" Mako was cut off.

"Hey boys! Take a break! I got some drinks for you." Asami smiled, as she approached the Fire Ferrets. She handed Mako his drink and noticed Korra. "Oh, Korra, I'm so sorry, I only got enough for the three of us. I didn't expect you to finish your business with Tahno so quickly."

Bolin stopped lifting weights and looked at Asami curiously. "What did you say? Business? Business with _Tahno?_ That _Wolfbat? _What business does Korra have with that guy, of all people? Is he bothering you Korra? If he did one thing to threaten you, then I'm gonna crack that pretty head of his." Bolin started cracking his knuckles.

Korra laughed nervously and scratched the side of her cheek. "Tahno? Oh, um yeah. He was just... uh... well..." Korra fumbled for words to say when Tahno's voice suddenly intruded her thoughts and his words started to replay inside her head. _Step number one. Make him jealous._ Korra furrowed her brow, _How exactly am I supposed to do that? _Her eyes perked up when she thought of an idea. Korra placed her hands on her hips and raised her chin confidently. "Tahno and I are dating now."

Mako cringed. _She actually admitted it?! _He thought.

Bolin's mouth was gaping. "WHAT?!" He yelled and everyone had to cover their ears.

Korra flinched and covered her ears. "Bolin! Tone it down a notch!"

"The walls make the sounds _echo, _you idiot." Mako complained as he rubbed his ears.

"I'm really happy for you Korra." Asami smiled. "I would've treated you to dinner to congratulate you, but Mako and I have a date." She said, as she walked up to Mako and wrapped her arm around his.

Korra cringed. _Ewwww... _She thought with disgust. "Oh, a d-date?" Korra shifted her feet. _Greeaaaaat. Just great. What am I supposed to do now? What was I supposed to say? How am I-_

"And it seems that you've forgotten about ours, babe." A seductive voice came from the gym's entrance.

The Fire Ferrets turned to see who the owner of the voice was. Korra already knew who it was, but was just as surprised. "T-Tahno? I thought you _left_ already_?_" she gritted through her teeth as she approached him.

Tahno smirked and pulled her into a hug. "I came right back because I couldn't stay a second apart from you."

Bolin's face twisted with disgust. "Blehhh." He whispered to Mako as he stuck his tongue out with his mouth wide open and pointed to it. If they were on the other side where Korra's face was visible, they would've seen Korra making the same expression.

"You two have a date too? What a coincidence! How about we go on a double date then? My treat?" Asami offered.

Korra pulled away from Tahno and looked to Asami in shock. "Wh-what? A double da-"

"Oh no no no, dear, I couldn't let a lady like yourself pay. Allow me to handle the expenses." Tahno smiled as he brushed his hair away. Korra looked to Tahno and rolled her eyes. _What a womanizer, _she thought.

Asami giggled. "What a gentlemen you've caught Korra!" Asami winked at her. "Thank you Tahno, but this is my treat to you and Korra. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness." She smiled.

Korra scratched her head. "I um... dunno what to say... Asami."

Tahno grabbed Korra by her waist and brought her to his side. "We sincerely thank you from the bottom of our hearts! Right, _sweetheart?_"

Korra looked at Mako who seemed to be glaring at the ground. She then looked to Tahno with a hesitant smile. "Uh, sure. Thanks... _really_." She laughed nervously.

Mako cleared his throat. "You two don't need to join if-"

"Oh, Mr. Hot Shot." Tahno cut in. "Don't be absurd." He threw his arm around Korra's shoulders and gave a wicked smile. "Of course we will join you."

"Great! Then it's settled. It's a double date!" Asami smiled. She then looked down at her watch and her eyes widened in surprise. "Sorry, Krew, but I've got some things to take care of," Asami then turned to Mako and tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek. She then walked to the gym entrance and waved, "I'll see you guys later on tonight! Don't be late you lovebirds." Asami grinned back at Korra and Tahno.

As soon as Asami left, the light atmosphere she provided dissipated, and heavy tension hung in the air. Bolin _tried _to make the awkward silence bearable. "Well... I think I'll just go back to lifting weights now. Over there. In my corner. Waaaay over there." he said, awkwardly scooching away. Mako gave a brief glare to Tahno before walking away, back to the punching bag, and Bolin hesitantly went back to lifting his weights. As soon as everyone was out of earshot, Tahno looked down at Korra. "I think we peeled off another layer, Uhvatar." He smiled.

Korra pushed him away. "Another layer? Another _layer?!_ Is all you got to say? You just signed us up for a date?! Are you serious? How is going on a double date supposed to help when Asami is there with Mako? I thought you said you were going to help _me_ not _Asami_." Korra whispered to him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Woah woah, _honey_," Tahno said suavely, pulling Korra in again, "Calm down, you're attracting unwanted attention." he stated, looking pointedly in the direction of the brothers. He wrapped his hands around her hips, where her fur pelt previously was. Korra shuddered. "Put your hands around my neck." he said. Korra eyed him. "It'll look believable." he reasoned.

* * *

"Can you believe those two?" Mako grunted, as he turned away from the couple and started pounding the punching bag again.

"W-what?" Bolin puffed, as he lifted dumbbells. "Korra and _Tahno_?"

"Yeah." Mako said, halting the punching bag and wiping sweat off his chin. "Why would _Korra_ date someone like _him_? I mean, he's our _rival_. I'm sure Korra knows that."

"Well, what if she's trying to get the inside scoops on how he works?" Bolin suggested, as he put his dumbbells down. Mako shot a look at him. "Not in any sexual way." Bolin clarified. "I meant, what if she's trying to find a way to beat the Wolfbats? Y'know, so that we'll win."

"Even _if_ she is, that still doesn't mean she can skip practice to spend time with _him._" Mako scowled, and returned to punching the stuffing out of the bag.  
"Hey, I'm not so pleased with Korra being him either, in fact, I don't like it at all." Bolin shrugged. "But I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it. Does it bother you _that _much? Did something happen between you and Korra?"

Mako scrutinized the odd pair, more specifically Korra. He was so focused on watching her interact with Tahno that he didn't even hear his brother's question. He watched as Korra lazily draped her arms around Tahno's neck, and saw how Tahno smirked down at her. He frowned. His skin itched with irritation and he wasn't sure if it was because Tahno was _really_ cutting in on their practice, or if it was actually because of the thought of Korra and _him_ together. He had no idea what Korra was up to, but for all he knew, he didn't like what he saw at all.

Korra had hung her arms around Tahno's neck loosely and avoided eye contact with him.

"Aw, c'mon, you could do better than that." He trailed his fingers lightly up her torso, up her arms and grasped her wrists. "Like this." He pulled her closer so that her arms were properly holding him securely. "There we go." He smirked.

Korra narrowed her eyes. "You are having way too much fun with this." She scowled.

"Why, fun is my middle name." He smiled. "And besides, it's all for a good cause."

Korra cocked her head to the side. "You know, I've never really thought about it till now."

"That you are immensely attracted to me? Known that all along, babe." He grinned.

Korra scowled with a slight blush. "_No_. Why are you doing all of this, I mean, it benefits me. What's the benefit for you?" She asked curiously.

Tahno's playful grin faded into a blank expression. After a beat, he composed himself by plastering a smile on his face. "Like I said, _fun _is my middle name."

Korra narrowed her eyes. "This is for entertainment?" Annoyance creeping into her voice.

Tahno pursed his lips. "I could always bail on you and leave you behind with your misery as being Mr. Hot Shot's rebound..." He trailed off. "Leaving it unbeneficial for the both of us. You don't get the guy, I don't get my fun." He shrugged. "It's your choice really."  
Korra stayed silent.

"Ahem!"

Korra and Tahno turn their heads in unison. Mako had nearly lost patience; he was tapping his foot and his arms were crossed in annoyance. "Korra. We need to practice. _Now_. So, if your _boyfriend_... could be so courteous to _leave_?"

Korra was about to say something when Tahno cut in. "Ah, don't worry about me! I'll stay on the sidelines. You won't even notice me!" he chuckled.

Mako frowned and his foot stopped tapping.

Korra looked to Tahno and whispered to him urgently, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Having my fun, remember?" Tahno smirked at her, as he passed by her. She only glared at him though as he passed. "Relax. I'm helping you get your man. If I stick around, it'll irritate him. Besides, I want to stay..." he whispered back to her, before walking over to the benches and seating himself. "Go on now. You need to practice if you ever want to defeat me in the final tournament." Tahno smirked.

Korra grinned sarcastically at him, then turned to Mako and shrugged her shoulders helplessly. His only response was an irritated sigh. He then walked back to the training area, with Korra trailing behind him.

* * *

Throughout practice Tahno stayed on the sidelines, but he didn't go entirely unnoticed. He would always shout out compliments to Korra, and comment on her form and her body; which only earned him a glare or two from her. Mako frowned all through practice. He tried his best to ignore the presence of the Wolfbat, but whenever he would comment on Korra, Mako became more and more agitated whenever he heard Tahno's voice. He would heave out an irritated sigh occasionally, and Bolin would just look between his irritated brother and Tahno, sensing the tension. It went like this for the next few hours, until finally there wasn't any sexual remark or anything at all coming from Tahno; to Korra's relief. The sun was setting, and the Fire Ferrets finished practice just in time. Asami returned to them with a smile on her face.

"So, you all finished up here? We got a double date to attend to." she said, excited to go. Mako only frowned at the mention of the date, and Korra smiled awkwardly before looking over to Tahno, only to see he was sleeping on the bench.

"Go wake him with a kiss, Korra." Asami suggested, smiling teasingly.

"Heh. Heheh. _Right_." Korra awkwardly smiled, scooting away from them and then walked over to the benches. Korra cautiously walked up to Tahno, who was lying down on the bench with his forearm covering his eyes. She bent her knees and squatted beside him. "Psst. Hey. Wake up." she whispered to him.

No response.

She stood and placed her hands on her hips. "Hey. Get up." she said. Still no response. She sighed and gently started shaking his arm. "Pretty Boy." she began to shake his arm more roughly. "Hey. Tahno. _Get up_. Get up, or so help me I wi-" Korra was taken by surprise when he grabbed her hand and pulled her down, so she was hunched over and barely on top of him.

"You didn't say _please._" he smirked, and uncovered his eyes.

Korra narrowed her eyes at him. "_Please get up._" She didn't even try to hide her agitation.

"_Persuade me_."

Korra turned her face away, clearly flustered once she understood his innuendo, but she would not allow him the satisfaction of succeeding in doing so. Tahno noticed though, and smirked when she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh? You're embarra-"

"Oh get up will you." Korra said, pushing him over the bench. He landed with an 'oof' and when he stood up he flipped his hair away, dusted his pants off, and tried to recompose himself. "_Thanks_ for the wake up, _sweetheart_."

Korra pivoted on her heel and waved back. "You're welcome!"

Tahno quickly rounded the bench and caught up to Korra and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. "_You weren't going to wait?_" Tahno gritted through his teeth as he whispered into her ear. He smiled, though, when he saw the others looking at them. Korra looked up to him and smiled smugly. "_Oh? I'm sorry. Was I supposed to? Are you embarrassed?__"_

"Now now, you two," Asami giggled, "we have a reservation we have to be on time for if we want to eat at the restaurant." Asami interrupted their whispered discussion.

"Ah! That's right! We better get going then, shouldn't we?" Tahno smiled, and tugged Korra closer to him, much to her distaste.

Asami nodded in agreement and then wrapped her arm around Mako's and began to pull him along. Korra watched them as they walked out of the gym together and she could've sworn she saw Mako glance back at her. Before she could contemplate on it more, her thoughts were interrupted by a hand intertwining with hers. She looked down, shocked to see it was Tahno's hand. Korra immediately tried to pull away, shaking their hands frantically, hoping that their fingers would become disentangled. But, it worked to no avail. It was like his fingers were glued to hers.

"_What are you doing Tahno?"_ She gritted through her teeth.

"Well, we are dating after all, aren't we?" Tahno smirked. With that, Tahno walked ahead of her, pulling her along. Korra furrowed her brows as she stared at the back of the man in front of her, then down at their tangled fingers and squinted at them. She had ignored for most of the day that she was supposedly Tahno's "girlfriend" and it was because of that that she had almost forgotten they were "dating", but while she knew none of this was supposed to mean anything, she couldn't help but feel flustered and a bit restless whenever she came in contact with Tahno. All day, she's had constant contact with him, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

As Tahno pulled Korra along, she remembered something. She looked back at Bolin. "S-sorry Bolin. See you later!" She said, and waved at him.

Bolin watched as the four of them walked away with a pout on his face. He swept up his little fire ferret and gave him a hug. "It's just you and me Pabu. Just you and me." He whined and Pabu let out a big sigh.

* * *

**Phew. Finally got this chapter uploaded. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! It almost would have been a month since I uploaded this story, and I cut it close. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. It may take a week or two, but definitely not a month. I'm sorry if there is any OOCness coming from Tahno or the Krew. And once again, since it really bothered me, I'm really sorry for the late update ; _ ; Read and Review? **


	3. Step 2: The Diversion

**Here you go guys! :D We finished this chapter sooner than we expected. But! Here it is! We hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Step 2: The Diversion

"So, um, may I ask where we're going?" Korra asked Asami, walking behind her.

Asami turned slightly and was about to speak when Mako put his arm around her to turn her back and cut in. "We're going to Kuang's Cuisine. The restaurant where Asami and I had our _first_ _date_."

Korra felt run down. _Is he doing that on purpose? _She thought and she leaned to the side to catch a glimpse of his face. It looked blank... and tense. _Agh... What the heck..._

Tahno looked down at her and he could sense her uneasiness. "Calm down, Uhvatar. You can't have any cold feet now. This just means that we are making _progress_." He said with a smile. "Play along alright?"

Korra looked up at him quizzically. "Wha-?"

Tahno then suddenly burst out in laughter, loud enough that people around them turned to look at them. "Oh, Korra!" He put his arm around her and held her closely to him. "You are just _hilarious._"

Korra looked narrowly at him and mustered up a laugh. "Heheh, um, thanks... Tahno."

Mako looked over his shoulder with a raised brow. _What the hell is going on now?_

Asami chuckled and leaned to whisper in Mako's ear. "It seems as if they are _really _hitting it off back there, huh? How cute. I'm happy for Korra. She finally has someone she can relate to, you know what I mean?" She smiled. "Kind of like you and me." She held on tighter to his arm.

Mako sighed and looked down at Asami. _I shouldn't be jealous of Tahno... I shouldn't even be liking Korra... Asami is the one for me... right? _He thought. The restaurant came into view and it caught his attention. "Ah, we're here." He said.

Tahno looked around the fancy place as they were being welcomed and seated. "Woooow." He said with a monotone voice. "Ain't this a... bright joint." He said, referring to the massive amount of lights.

After they were seated and the waiter handed out their menus, Korra hid her face and leaned over to Tahno. "So, what now?"

He leaned closer. "Why, step two of course. The diversion. I must-"

"Hey you two!" Asami cut him off and the two immediately put down their menus. "Don't be so bold in public, you two lovebirds!" She chuckled.

Clearly she misunderstood the situation. Korra blushed. Asami thought that they were _kissing._ Korra looked at Mako's face and she felt her stomach drop. His expression was noticeable. He was angry. "Oh, Asami, please." Tahno said, his composure still intact and he didn't seem to faze. "You are embarrassing me. It was just a _delicious _appetize-" Korra quickly, and unconsciously, covered his mouth with her hand.

"W-What he means is, he didn't know how to read the name of the plate on the menu, _right_... Tahno_?_" She said through gritted teeth.

Tahno smirked and removed her hand from his mouth and kissed it. "Oh, you are just _too _cute, my darling."

Korra blushed and pulled her hand away, trying to do it inconspicuously, but only ended up whacking Tahno in the face during the process. "Oh! Sorry!" Is all she managed to say for an apology. Tahno had a crooked smile on his face and looked to Korra. In his eyes Korra could read the message. "_What was that for, Uhvatar?" _But what came out from his mouth was different. "Heh. Ah, it's alright. I like it when you hit me."

Asami laughed at the Korra's bashfulness. "Oh, Korra, you two are so lovey dovey. So tell me, since when did _this_ happen?" She asked. Mako was now _really _paying close attention. This was what he wanted to hear.

She felt her hand tingle in the spot where his lips were, and she stared at her hand for a few seconds before glancing back up again. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Well... It's quite the story..." Korra laughed nervously and looked to Tahno for an alibi.

Tahno cleared his throat. "Well, it started from when the Fire Ferrets had their last game. You see, I was so..." He began, trying to look for the right word. "_Mesmerized _by the way Korra played, so after the game I went to talk to her. But, come to find out, she had already left," he faked a pout. "So, to feed my disappointment I went with my team to our usual hangout, at a seaweed noodlery. And to my surprise, Korra was there. Along with your brother." He said and smirked mischievously. "I really wanted to make a good impression on her, so when I noticed Korra was making eye contact with me, I took the opportunity to approach her. Do you want to know what I said to her?"

"Ooh, please, do tell." Asami smiled, resting her chin in her palm.  
"So I said to her, 'If you'd like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some... private lessons._' _She immediately stood up and came face to face with me. I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat when I looked into her eyes."  
Korra turned to look at Tahno. _Well... he _isn't _lying... that is how we met, but really now? Blehhh. Yuck. _Korra's face cringed at the thought. _We both were mutually irritated with each other. _  
"Oooh, Tahno, you sly dog. Korra, what did you say to him?" Asami leaned on her elbows, curious to hear what she did say.  
Mako gritted his teeth. _That couldn't have happened... Korra would've blasted the living daylights out of him._

Korra rolled her eyes and nudged Tahno, a bit hard. "Oh, Tahno... I had to call Naga to get you out of my face. I hope you didn't take it too personally." She said with a wry smile, and bit her lip as she knew she was going to regret what she was going to say next. "I couldn't handle being under your gaze for much longer. You were... too... well... _handsome._" Korra fumbled for words, and tried her best not to cringe.  
"Aww! You're so precious! You're getting so flustered Korra!" Asami laughed.  
Mako raised a brow in disbelief. _Oh? I'm... wrong? WHAT? That actually DID HAPPEN!?_  
Tahno looked to her just as surprised.

"Aww! So that's how you two met." Asami giggled. "You two look good together!"  
Tahno smiled back to Korra. "Yes, we talked ever since and now," He began and drew Korra closer. "We are in _love._"

Asami squealed. "Oh, you two are just too adorable!"

Korra smiled, but on the inside she was screaming, yet again. _Oh, spirits, why me? Why must you pick on the AVATAR for goodness sake! _She complained in thought.

"Uh, please excuse me." Mako said as he got up to leave.

Asami's face was traced with concern. "Are you alright?"

Mako nodded. "I'll be back soon." He said and walked off.

Asami pouted. "Oh, well. Mako is Mako, I guess." She said with a sigh. "Anyway, tell me more about yourself Tahno?" She smiled.

Tahno smirked and winked at Korra. When Korra just stared at him for a few seconds, Tahno nodded his head to the direction Mako went in. _Oh, _She thought. _The diversion he was talking about... _"Uh, sorry. Please excuse me, I need to... er, use the restroom." She said and got up to leave. "You two just... socialize. I'll be back soon." She said and ran off.

"Huh..." Asami muttered.

Tahno raised a brow at her. "Anything on your mind?" He asked.

Asami smiled. "I just hope she knows where she is going... because the restroom is the other way." She laughed hesitantly.

Tahno sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _I can never count on that Uhvatar for anything. She'll blow our cover! _He thought.

Asami shrugged and looked to Tahno across from her. "So Tahno, tell me, what do you _really _like about Korra?" Asami smiled and leaned her elbows on the table, interlocking her fingers and resting her chin on them.

Tahno leaned on his elbow and rested his chin in his palm. "What's not to like?" he smiled.

Asami returned a strained smile. "Oh, c'mon, Tahno! Don't be so shy! Tell me, what are you even doing with Korra? The Avatar, of all people. I never would have suspected that you two have a thing with each other. It seems... all too _sudden._"

Tahno raised a brow. "And what might _you _be implying?"

Asami shrugged. "Nothing really. It's just that she doesn't seem to be your type, that's all."

"And what exactly is my type then?" Tahno asked, slightly curious to what she might say.

"Hm," She started. "Well, a girl that submits to you. You like being the guy who is the head honcho in the relationship and with Korra... well let's admit it, you know that'll never happen."

Tahno raised a brow. "What's your problem, darlin'? Jealous?"

"Please, don't be so full of yourself." She scoffed. "The problem is _you_. You are trying to help little miss _Avatar_ to steal _my_ man." She said. "Oh, don't think that I don't know what you are up to." She leaned in closer. "But if you even _dare_ to try to let Korra take Mako away from me, I _vow_ to make sure that you and your Wolfbats never compete in another pro-bending game, _ever, _again. Do I make myself clear?"

Tahno smiled. "My, my, you are far more feisty than I thought. But let me tell you this... If you lay a single nail polished hand on Korra, _you_ will need to cover your face with even more of that hideous makeup than what you're wearing right now. Do I make _myself _clear?" Tahno smiled, but spoke with an icy tone.

Asami looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I'm not afraid of the likes of you."

"Oh, honey." Tahno said with an evil laugh. "Word of advice," He started. "You _should._"

Asami stared at him, goosebumps crawling on her skin out of fear. She scowled, shrugging him off and began to order their meals.

* * *

Korra walked in the direction Mako went in. _Where could he have gone? _She thought to herself. She walked forward and looked around until she spotted his red scarf. "Mako!"

Mako came out of the men's restroom and looked at her. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be with your _boyfriend_?" he turned away with a scowl.

Korra walked up to him and touched his arm, "Mako, I need to talk to you..."

"There's nothing to talk about!" He yanked his arm away from her, looking at her as if she was a contagious disease. "Don't touch me."

Korra stared at him and anger coursed through her veins. Her hands trembled and she had to tighten them into fists to keep her from losing her cool. "Look... I need you to hear me out just this once, _please. _I need to tell you this... I need you to listen to my feelings..."

Mako had his back turned to her and he looked over his shoulder. "What more is there to listen to? I think you've made it loud and clear to what your feelings are, and whom they are for..."

_Does he seriously think I'm dating Tahno?_

Korra exhaled a stressed sigh and pouted. She walked around Mako and stood right in front of him. She looked him straight in the eye before she wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him down. Mako's eyes went wide. "K-Korra, what are you doing?" Korra remained silent and her hold around him tightened. "Kor-"

"I love you!" She said with a pained voice.

Mako's eyes grew wider. "What are you saying?" He said in a tense voice and withdrew from her. "You can't be in love with _me_."

"Why is it so hard to believe?" She said, tears already brimming her eyes. "I only did the things I did with Tahno only to follow his stupid plans to make you fall for _me_." She confessed.

"You what? Only to get my attention? My _affections_?" Mako said, his voice filled with hurt. "The only thing you've done to me with that is make me at war with myself! Did you really think that by being intimate with Tahno would make me go after you?" He asked her, his voice on the verge of anger.

Korra shook her head. "No, Mako you are not understanding. I only did it because he thought that it would make you jealous."

"And you listened to him?" Mako asked with disbelief.

"What else was I supposed to do? You always had your attention on Asami!"

"Because she is my _girlfriend._ Of course I would give her my full attention." Mako said. "And you _did _have a better option. You shouldn't have gone to that freak." Mako said with frustration. He turned around to leave but Korra held him back.

"Mako, please! Please say that you feel the same way about me. I _know _you do." She said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Mako turned to her with glazed eyes. "Maybe things would have been different... if you had just _told_ me _first_. Not just _beat around the bush_." He said with a hurt tone and walked back to the dining room, leaving Korra in dismay.

* * *

"Well, look who's back." Tahno said with a smile.

Mako glared at him and took a seat. "The food came?"

"Yup." Asami smiled. "Don't worry, it's still toasty warm." She said with a chuckle. As Mako and Asami talked amongst themselves Tahno glanced around the restaurant.

"Where's the Uhva-I mean, where's Korra?" He asked Mako.

Mako stared at him and shrugged. "Never saw her when I was away." And he continued to eat his food.

Tahno looked at him suspiciously and then got up out of his seat. Asami darted her eyes to him and eyed him. "Where are _you _going?" She asked, trying to compose herself in front of Mako.

Tahno ignored her question. "Excuse me."

Tahno walked into the hallway Mako was just in, knowing that he was lying and he definitely ran into Korra. Tahno placed his hands on his hips and sighed. _Where did that girl run off to now? _He looked at the end of the hall and saw the luminescent green words EXIT above the door. Tahno briskly walked over to the door and pushed it slightly to peek through. Korra's back was slouched against the wall of the restaurant, face buried and hugging her knees. Tahno swung the door open and made an entrance, the cold air rushing over his cheeks. "Well now Uhvatar, what are you doing out here? The party's inside, remember?" he grinned, flipping his hair away. When Korra didn't respond, Tahno's grin turned into a frown from the lack of attention. "If you don't get up, Asami is going to run off with-"

"Just _shut up _already Tahno! It's not going to work!" Korra yelled at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Tahno looked a little shocked by Korra's sudden outburst, but quickly composed himself and smirked slightly.

"What a sight. Is the mighty Uhvatar actually crying? C'mon now dear, don't tell me you've given up just because of a few measly words Mr. Hot Shot might've said to y-" he was cut off when Korra sprung up and looked at him dead in the eye.

"It was because of your _idiotic_ _plan_ that he rejected me! _Again!_" Korra said with tears brimming her eyes. "If I hadn't listened to you then none of this would've happened." She said with a shake of her head.

Tahno gritted his teeth as he watched her expression. "We can resolve things."

Korra scoffed. "I'm not going to listen to your plans anymore. It's already out of our hands." She said with a sigh.

"Look, Uhvatar," He started. "I highly doubt that Mr. Hot Shot is over you in just a few minutes. And there is a saying you know." He smiled. "Love finds a way." He went to her and threw an arm around her. "You two will be together in no time."

Korra considered this for a moment. "What do you suggest we do then?" She asked.

"What else? The ball Asami invited us to, of course. We gotta dress you up to make you look out of this world, and then any guy would fall for you!" He grinned.

"...Ball? What ball?" Korra pulled away from him and looked at him with confusion.

"Never mind that now. You were chasing after lover boy when she asked me. And so, being the _wonderful _gentleman that I am, I happily obliged." he wrapped his arm around her again. "Okay. Now for step three," He smiled as he held up three fingers. "The Capture."

Korra raised a brow with crossed arms. "Okay, are there actually names for these steps of yours? Or are you just making them up as we go?" She asked with doubt.

Tahno shrugged with a smile. "It's all kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing." He said with a hesitant chuckle. "Well, let's go shopping shall we?" He said with a smile and pulled her along as he walked in the direction of downtown Republic City.

"W-Wai- Just wait a minute!" Korra said as she struggled to a halt. "I can't afford a dress right now..." she said sheepishly. "And besides, it's getting late. Tenzin will be wondering where I am."

"Ah, that's right. Miss Little Uhvatar has a curfew. Well, how about you stay over at my apartment for the night, eh?" Tahno suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Korra had her arms crossed and was not amused. "No."  
Tahno laughed. "I figured as much. And about the dress... there's no need to worry, babe. I got you covered." He smiled.

Korra rolled her eyes and elbowed him. "I thought I told you not to call me babe?"

"Did you really? Must have slipped my mind." Tahno smirked. "Would you rather I call you something else? Did you want me to make a more intimate nickname for you perhaps? Hmm?"

Korra blushed and quickly tried to hide it. "Well, I'm just gonna go now." she said, pivoting on her heel and walking in the direction of the harbor to catch the next ferry to Air Temple Island. Tahno grinned, amused with Korra's embarrassment. He tucked his hands into his pockets and walked a few paces behind Korra.

"Why are you following me?" Korra scowled at him as she looked over her shoulder.  
"You may be the Uhvatar, but you're also still a girl. And as your "boyfriend" I need to escort you home. Or at least, to the harbor."  
"You don't need to do that, Tahno." Korra said, turning her head back again so he wouldn't see her face.  
"Of course I need to. What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't? If word got out that the _handsome_ Tahno didn't walk the Uhvatar home, then what would my reputation be if found out?" he snickered.  
"Still concerned with your fangirls I see." Korra laughed.  
"Nah. Right now, the only girl I'll concern myself with is you, Uhvatar. So you don't need to worry."

Korra scowled. His words certainly didn't mean anything. He was just playing his "part" and none of his words were actually sincere. Of course he had no concern with Korra. The only thing concerning him would be his "fun" and seeing Mako getting all riled up and frustrated. So why was she getting flustered? Why did her mouth twist into a displeased pout when she thought about his fangirls. She didn't like that, and she certainly didn't like that it was because of Tahno.

"My, are you jealous?"

Tahno suddenly appeared beside her, and she looked to him in surprise. "No." She quickly defended, and looked down at the ground before her every step.  
He walked alongside her and smirked at her before looking ahead. It grew quiet between them as they walked along the sidewalks of Republic City. The only sound of life was the occasional passing cars and the music playing on the radio in the shops they passed. That is, until Tahno spoke up.

"May I hold your hand?"

"E-Excuse me?" Korra looked to him, alarmed. "No, you may not." she quickly added.  
"It's for appearance purposes only, Uhvatar. Don't get so defensive about it. Besides, it's just hand holding. Nothing wrong with that." Tahno said.  
"I said no. We are _not_ holding hands, Tahno." Korra said, set on her answer.  
"Oh boo. You're no fun." Tahno said.  
The harbor came into view and Korra stopped. "Ok, this is as far as you will go."  
"What? I can't come with you?"  
"The guys down there who run the ferry know who I am, and they know who you are too."  
"Why of course they would. My face is practically on every newspaper." Tahno said arrogantly, a smug look on his face.  
Korra shook her head and rolled her eyes. "If they saw us together, they'd get suspicious and tell Tenzin. And I definitely don't want Tenzin getting involved with this already messed up plan of yours. I don't want to lie." Korra said, folding her arms over her chest and leaning to one side.  
"You're such a good girl, Uhvatar. Going home on time for curfew and not lying. How cute of you. Fine then. If you say the three magic words I'll stay put as you go down to the ferry." he offered.  
"Three magic words? What are you talk- No. No Tahno. I am not saying that. Goodbye and goodnight." Korra quickly turned away and stomped off toward the pier.  
"No, huh?" Tahno smirked, bemused with the way Korra was acting around him. He watched as Korra boarded the ferry and watched as it departed from the harbor. He stood there and stared off into the distance as he watched the ferry slowly become smaller before turning away with another smirk and started his walk home.

* * *

"Wonder what's taking them so long..." Asami said, as she gently dabbed the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, isn't it obvious that they _ditched_ to go have fun elsewhere? Y'know, just by _themselves?_" Mako gritted through his teeth, as he stabbed his fork into his steak.

"Well, isn't that convenient? Now we get the night all to ourselves." Asami smiled. She leaned over to Mako and puckered her lips.

Mako turned his face away and stared at his food. "I still don't get why she just didn't confront me... why did she go to _him _of all people?" He muttered to himself.

Asami frowned. "Looks like I'm obviously not the one who's currently on your mind right now." She crossed her arms and turned away. "What is up with you? Since this morning you've been acting weird."

Mako sighed. "It's just... not my day, alright?" He said with an edge in his tone.

Asami glared at him. "Tell me, when does it _ever _need to be your day just to be happy? Tell me what is really going on here." She said. When Mako didn't reply she sighed. "Is it about Korra? Do you have feelings for her or something?"

Mako turned to her, flabbergasted. "Don't be ridiculous. There is no way. Why would you ask that? It's not even an option to assume." He said, a bit too defensively.

"Well, what else am I supposed to think? When Korra told us that she was dating Tahno, you practically became the grouchy Mako." She said with an exasperated tone.

Mako struggled for words to say. He knew his attitude completely changed since he heard the news that Korra was dating _that guy_, and having to hear it from her lips, it made him even more on edge. In frustration he slammed his fist on the table and stood. "Let's just go." Mako muttered and stormed out the restaurant.

Asami stayed seated, mouth agape. She put her face in her hands and gently rubbed her temples. She opened her eyes when she heard someone approach the table. It was the waiter.

"Um, Ms. Sato... about your bill..." The waiter started.

Asami held her hand up. "Ah, not another word. Here, this should be more than enough to pay for the food." She smiled.

The waiter looked at the money within grasp regrettably, then looked back up at Asami. "There is no need for that, Ms. Sato. The presence of the Avatar has graced us with even more customers that Kuang himself has paid for your bill. As long as you're in the company of the Avatar, your meals here at Kuang's Cuisine shall always be free." The waiter bowed and then backed away slowly before turning and walked away, back to serving the other customers.

Asami clenched the money in her hand and her jaw tightened. "Avatar huh? What's so great about her anyways." she muttered as she grabbed her purse and strutted out of the restaurant.

* * *

**How did this chapter turn out? Any thoughts? Comments? If you do, please feel free to review :) All your thoughts, comments, and reviews are very much appreciated! **


End file.
